A Very Important Secret
by BlackLily17
Summary: James Potter has a secret that he is willing to share with Lily Evans, which he insists that will help her. But Lily insists it wouldn't, so she doesn't want to know. In the end, Lily never gets to finish her Charms essay. It's just another L/J flirting but it totally bugged my mind the whole night! Set in seventh year!


**Do you know how bored I was about not being able to update? Maybe from scale 1- 100, it's 110!**

**This damn computer isn't working! Urgghh! Dearest readers, if you are probably reading this, I must have done something that made me able to upload it…**

**LIFE SUCKS! :/**

**And, btw, thank you very much! Thank you for reviewing my past fanfics and now, I understand that a review really makes an author happy.**

**Also, since I am struggling to open my account here, I have an account in wattpad, but the story there is only about Percy Jackson. (I mean, the world.) My name there is _SaabDelaCruz_  
**

**Summary: James Potter has a secret that he is willing to share with Lily Evans, which he insists that will help her. But Lily insists it wouldn't, so she doesn't want to know. In the end, Lily never gets to finish her Charms essay. It's just another L/J flirting but it totally bugged my mind the whole night! Set in seventh year!**

**oOo**

Lily Evan tucked her hair behind her ear as she flipped the page of her book. Around the library table, you could see quills and pens and parchments and books and empty ink bottles and everything! She's working on the essay Flitwick gave, which must've been McGonagall's idea, because Flitwick _doesn't _give an essay that is 20 feet long!

Suddenly, she felt hands close over her eyes.

"Guess who!" it sang.

Lily raised her hand to the attacker's and placed it down. "No, I won't"

He did it softly, because Lily easily removed the hands from her eyes. James Potter glanced at the table and saw the overlapping books.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What have you been doing now, Evans?" he asked, sitting down on the chair beside Lily's and placed his feet on the table where a parchment is placed.

Lily's 'corner' in the library is the one farthest away from the crowded one, where students search for research books or doing something and where there is no hawk- eyed librarian watching her. She works in peace; until James Potter found her.

"I'm actually finishing the essay that Flitwick gave us. Which, I might be asking, why are you not doing it?" she asked, pushing his feet aside. He leaned down at the table and watched her finish her essay.

"Chill up, Lily! It's Friday today." He answered, grinning.

Lily snorted. "If you don't want to be loaded on Sunday, you would do it today."

He just smirked, which Lily took in as the end of conversation and went back to writing.

"James, will you _please _not look at me when I'm writing?" she said, putting down her quill, after a few minutes.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Don't look at me! I feel uncomfortable!" Lily said, kicking her legs out like a kid. This attitude is common, though.

To her surprise, he smiled apologetically. "Okay."

Then, he began tapping his feet in a rhythm. Lily raised her eyes on him.

"I have a secret!" he sung. Lily wasn't amused. "So?"

"Would you want to know my secret?" he nudged her with his elbow, which made the quill jerk and her writing to get smudged. She sent him a totally "I'm- not- amused- and- close- to- get- angry" look.

"Come on Lily, ask me!" he said.

"I won't. Any of your secrets isn't much help to me either." She declined, and she sounds convicted to her disposition, which only proved her right when he had a hard time concealing the sly smile on his face.

"Oh, it _would _help you! Come on ask me!" he insisted. Lily dipped her quill to the ink bottle and said, "It wouldn't be a secret if you'll tell it to me."

"Well, it can be _our _secret!"

"James, if you want to tell your secret, tell it to Sirius not me. I'm busy right now."

"I can't! Sirius will laugh at me!"

"Then, how are you sure that I wouldn't laugh at you too?"

"I'm just sure!" he said, "Come on ask me!"

"If you really want to tell me your secret, then why don't you just tell me?"

"I don't have the blessing! Besides, you won't pay attention if I tell it to you right away!"

Lily didn't answer. She just kept on writing her essay, which irritated James more.

"_**LILY!**_"

Lily jumped from her seat, and the whole library must have too.

"James!" she hissed. James smiled self-contentedly, which slipped off immediately.

"Ehem," Madam Pince cleared her throat, which made the two look up.

"I believe that there is a rule that states, 'no shouting in the library', so… GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Instantly, Lily picked up her things and James helped her as they headed out of the library.

"That ruddy old bat! She's the one shouting!" James grumbled, as he clutched Lily's heavy books tighter.

"Ugh! It's your entire fault! Now I'm kicked out of the library _and _I can't finish my essay!" Lily whined.

James stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me? If you paid more attention to me, then I won't shout!"

"If you didn't come into the library then you wouldn't shout!" Lily retorted, and groaned. "Now, where will I finish this?"

"In your dorm?" James suggested. Lily pondered about it for a while.

"There's no table in there."

"Are you a bloody witch or not?" he asked. Lily reddened. "Oh, right. Let's go to the common room."

She quickened her pace, which made James smirk smugly.

**oOo**

"What are you working at? A new Hogwarts castle?" James asked, as he placed down Lily's books which might've weighed as heavy as Pettigrew. Or heavier than him.

"The more resources you have, the more accurate your answer can be." Lily said wisely, slinging her bag off from her shoulder.

The Heads' Common room has bigger space than the regular Gryffindor common room. James stood and stretched out. "Well, aren't you going to ask me about my secret?"

"We're back on that?"

James shrugged. "We were never out of it."

Lily sighed deeply, and placed her quill down. "Okay, James. What is your bloody important secret that you need to disturb me and I need to stop writing my Charms essay?"

To her surprise, he leaned down and closed their gap.

Just that, and then James' precious secret is revealed.

**oOo**

**I made it longer than it's supposed to be, but it's still short. And my friends around here are actually away, because Annie is still searching for Percy.**

_**~BlackLily17**_


End file.
